


Bitter Brew

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_Coffeehouse's January prompt # 12: I have measured out my life with coffee spoons. - T.S. Eliot.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Bitter Brew

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Coffeehouse's January prompt # 12: I have measured out my life with coffee spoons. - T.S. Eliot.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Bitter Brew

~

“Do you prefer tea or coffee?” 

Severus blinked, looking up at Minerva. “I…” 

Her expression softened. “You’ve never tried coffee, have you? Well, let’s rectify that right now.” She called for an elf, and within moments they were sipping, Severus savouring his first taste of what would become his drink of choice. 

“Now,” she said once Severus had poured his second cup, “Albus asked me to talk to you about the position of Potions master.” 

“But I applied for Defence Against the Dark Arts,” said Severus. 

Minerva nodded. “I know. And you’re eminently qualified.” She sighed. “But Albus…Well, you’ll come to see he does as he wishes.” 

Severus dropped his eyes, recalling the way Dumbledore had looked at him when he’d come begging forgiveness. “Yes, I suppose he does.” He sighed. “And if I don’t want to be Potions master? I suppose I don’t have a choice, do I?” 

“Of course you have a choice.” Minerva hummed. “Although, I suppose he’d like it if I could persuade you.” 

Raising his head, Severus stared at her. “And how, pray tell, madam, are you supposed to do that?” 

“Reason, argument, cajoling.” Minerva smiled. “Whatever my arsenal contains.” 

Severus’ eyes inadvertently dropped to her bosom, and by the time he looked up again, Minerva’s eyebrow was raised. Severus cleared his throat. Damn his penchant for fine looking women! “I see.” 

“Do you?” Far from looking insulted, her expression conveyed open interest. “I’ll do nothing to compromise my principles, Severus.” Reaching out, she touched the back of his hand lightly. “But there’s nothing to say we can’t both…enjoy our negotiations.” 

Relaxing, Severus smiled. “Then let’s begin.”

* * *

“Good morning, Severus.” 

Severus grunted something as he sat and poured his coffee. He didn’t even have to ask for the milk anymore, Minerva passed it to him automatically. 

“You seem out of sorts.” 

Unable to help himself, Severus glanced towards the Gryffindor table. There he sat, the incontrovertible proof of Lily and James Potter’s love, a small boy with Potter’s ridiculous hair and Lily’s green stare. “I’m fine,” he growled. 

Minerva sighed. “It’s difficult seeing him, isn’t it?” 

Severus shot a startled look at her, and she smiled faintly. He huffed. “How did you—?”

“After all these years?” Minerva’s hand settled on his leg. “I should be a poor…companion indeed if I didn’t know your moods.” She squeezed his thigh. “You’re tense,” she whispered. “I’ll prepare the massage oil for this evening, shall I?” 

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I would be…most grateful.” 

“Then consider it done.” Moving her hand, Minerva began to eat, and Severus, after taking another few calming breaths, followed suit. 

Their colleagues no doubt knew about them. Such a relationship could hardly remain a secret forever, but no one ever said anything, for which Severus was grateful. He sipped his coffee, allowing the tempered bitterness to soothe him. “Is eight all right?” he asked as she pushed back from the table. 

“Perfect,” she said, lightly grasping and squeezing his shoulder after she stood. “I’ll see you then.” 

He watched her go, noting the sway in her step, and he smirked.

* * *

Severus licked at her folds, humming in satisfaction as Minerva ground her cunt in his face and shuddered. She was close, in fact… He circled his tongue around her clit, pressing a third finger inside her, and she came apart, shattering under his mouth. 

When she stopped coming, he moved up her body to kiss her, sliding in and out of her wet cunt to chase his own pleasure. 

Her arms and legs wound around him, and when he came, she stroked his back, whispering comforting words in his ear. 

When he woke, she was in her dressing gown, seated at the small table she had in her bedroom, reading the paper. The smell of fresh coffee brought him to his feet, and he slipped out of bed, walking over to her. 

Kissing her, he swiped her cup, taking a sip. 

“You can have your own,” she said tartly. 

He smirked. “I like yours.” 

She snorted, but she was smiling. 

“Anything good in the paper?” he asked, buttering some toast. 

“Alas, no.” Minerva sighed, folding it up and handing it to him. “Albus did share something with me, though.” 

“Oh?” 

“He’s invited Remus Lupin to assume the Defence position.” 

Severus knocked over his coffee. “What?” 

After cleaning up the spill with a snap of her fingers, Minerva leaned across the table, clasping his hands. “He’d planned to keep it a secret until Lupin arrived, but I told him it wasn’t fair to you, given your history with him, not to know.” 

Severus exhaled. “Thank you.” 

“Albus wants you to make the Wolfsbane.” 

Severus snorted. “Of course he does.” 

“So you’ll do it?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

Minerva squeezed his hands. “Always.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And if I say no?” 

“I suppose I’ll have to try to persuade you.” 

Severus smirked, his mood lightening. Not even Lupin could take this from him. “All right. Go on, then.”

Minerva rose, coming around the table to sit in his lap. “Shall we begin?” 

“Please.”

* * *

“How could you do it, Severus? How could you kill Albus? He trusted you!” 

Severus, standing by the window in the Headmaster’s… _his_ office, closed his eyes. He’d known seeing Minerva again after _everything_ would be difficult, but this was torture. Alas, he had a job to do, a job with which nothing could interfere. So…

Turning around, Severus sneered at her. “That was his mistake.” 

A noise like that of a wounded animal escaped her before she clamped her lips shut. 

It was all Severus could do not to break down and tell her everything, beg her forgiveness, elicit her help, but Albus’ instructions had been clear, and Severus knew he’d been right. So, steeling himself, he smirked knowingly at her, looking her over, his gaze lingering on her breasts. “What? You’re not going to use your particular…persuasive methods to change my mind?”

A look of outrage crossed her face. “How dare you?” 

Severus moved toward the desk, _his_ desk, walking around to it face her. “I’ve dared a great many things when it comes to you, madam.” He raised an eyebrow. “And I’ll admit, I wouldn’t regret another romp between the sheets with you, you do make the loveliest noises when you come, but I hardly have time for that now.” 

Her back ramrod straight, Minerva gave him a look filled with such loathing, Severus actually took a step back. “You—” Her mouth worked for a moment. 

Severus smirked. “Yes?” he said, tone silky. 

“A pox on you and all your Dark companions,” she snapped, spinning on her heel. 

And as she marched towards the door, Severus forced out, “One moment, Professor.” 

Her back to him, she paused. 

“I didn’t give you leave to withdraw.” 

She turned on one heel, and the look in her eyes made him want to curl up and howl. “May I be excused, Headmaster?” Her tone was so cold, Severus was surprised the floor under her feet hadn’t iced over. 

“Go,” he said. 

She walked to the door, opened it, and, without pause, slammed it shut. 

Groaning, Severus called an elf. “Coffee,” he told it. And when it came he sat and drank it black. It was as bitter as his life, and he refrained from adding milk. After all, he deserved nothing so comforting.

* * *

It was growing dark, yet Severus still waited, nursing his cup of coffee. The coffeeshop closed at nine; he was sure he’d mentioned that in the letter. That is, if she had even opened it. 

Sighing, Severus signalled the server for a refill, and once he had it, he again looked at the copy of the _Prophet_ he’d been carrying around for weeks. 

_Minerva McGonagall named Hogwarts’ Headmistress,_ he read for the hundredth time. “About time,” he whispered. 

The door opened and Severus looked up, straight into Minerva’s eyes. She moved towards him with feline grace, and, as always, his mouth went dry, his body tightening with remembered pleasure. 

When she got to the table, she simply stood there, staring down at him. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” Severus said. 

Minerva’s expression didn’t change. “I wasn’t sure I would either.” 

“Why did you?” 

“Curiosity, I suppose.” Minerva glanced at the _Prophet_ on the table. “And Harry let me see the memories you gave him. They gave me…hope.” 

“Ah.” Severus gestured at the shop’s counter. “May I buy you a coffee?”

“I haven’t drunk coffee since you became Headmaster, actually.” Minerva’s eyes held his. “Too many painful memories.” 

Severus closed his eyes. “Tea, then?” 

He heard the scrape of a chair, and when he again opened his eyes she was seated across from him. “No,” she said. “I think I will have a coffee.” Slowly, hesitantly, she reached out, her hand settling a hair’s breadth from his. “I’ve missed it.” 

Severus swallowed. “Minerva, I—”

Minerva shook her head. “I know. It’s obvious now, of course, but at the time…well, it hurt.” She smiled faintly. “But Harry assures me you haven’t truly been a Death Eater since after the first war.” 

“I’m sorry.” Severus moved his hand, covering hers. “I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I couldn’t let anyone know what was going on, whose side I was on—”

Minerva snorted. “Do you think I’m an idiot? I know that! I only wish—”

“If anyone had even suspected how I feel about you, you would have been in danger.” Severus squeezed her fingers. “I couldn’t risk it.” 

“ _Feel_?” Minerva whispered. “Not how you felt, but how you feel? As in still feel?” 

Severus snorted. “As if I could ever get over you? Yes, feel.” He swallowed. “Not that I expect you to reciprocate—”

Minerva moved out of her chair and into his lap so fast, Severus’ head spun. And then she was kissing him, which made his head, and other bits, not just spin, but want to explode. 

“Here’s your coffee.” 

Severus and Minerva drew apart to look up at the grinning barista. “Thank you,” said Severus. “How much do I owe—?”

The barista shrugged. “On the house.” She winked. “You two are relationship goals. I brought milk, too, just in case the lady likes it.” 

Once they were alone, Minerva said, “What does that mean, ‘relationship goals’?” 

Severus chuckled. “Does it matter? Come, finish your coffee so we can go.” 

“Go where?” she asked, pouring milk in and sipping. 

Severus smirked. “I’m staying at my mother’s place right now, but my section is private.” 

Minerva bit her lip. “And if I say no?” she murmured, the twinkle in her eyes reassuring Severus. “Then what?” 

“I suppose,” Severus said, leaning in, “I’ll have to persuade you.” Reaching around her, he stole her cup, taking a taste. He closed his eyes, savouring it. 

“Why were you drinking yours black? You like milk in it.” 

Severus smiled. “I didn’t deserve milk.” 

“But now you do?” 

“Yes, now I do.” He opened his eyes, pouring everything he felt into them. “I also deserve some fanny for helping save the world.” 

“Do you now?” Minerva’s laugh was a balm for his soul. “Go on then,” she said, her challenging grin firmly in place. “Persuade me.” 

Severus did. 

~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Love Song of P. Alfred Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168703) by [Milotzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi)




End file.
